


Don't call me that!

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: An argument gets an unusual ending
Series: Glee Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Don't call me that!

** Puck and Dave **

“Don’t call me that!” Dave Karofsky yelled.

“What? Homo?” Puck taunted.

“I’m not a homo!” Dave yelled back. Puck cocked his head to the side for a second before smirking. He crossed the locker room and kissed Dave on the mouth. The large boy spluttered.

“Get over it,” Puck said. “No one really gives a fuck.”


End file.
